14 de Febrero
by Kiryuu Mayuki
Summary: Un fic dedicado al dia de San Valentin D18!


HOLAS! Vengo con un fic one-shot de KHR! de la gran pareja D18 (DinoxHibari) como un aporte al día de San Valentín…viene con drama, acción, romance, amor de familia! (raro licuado de géneros ¿no? o.ô) pero espero que les guste, comentarios, dudas, amenazas (espero que no las amenazas´^^` ) serán aceptadas.

=Ah tengo que darle una aclaración el fic _**"Entre un conejo y un gato"**_ hay algo que debo corregir, la ciudad de Shiki es Toshima, no Tanagura (que es ciudad de Ai no Kusabi, y no tiene nada que ver con el fic…pero que volada soy -_-"), perdón por mi falta de memoria e intercambio de nombre, lo corregiré cuanto antes=

Disclaimer: KHR! no me pertenece si no a su respectivo autor… (si fuera mió seria yaoi, Hibari aparecería mas junto con Dino…como pareja claro) el fic me pertenece…otra cosa más Hibari tiene 15 y Dino 22

Ya sin mas preámbulos a leer!

_**14 de Febrero**_

Una fecha para dar un regalo especial a la persona que uno ama, podría suponerse que es un día muy feliz.

Pero…

La mañana se presentaba lentamente, pero era opacada por nubes grises de tristeza.

En una habitación alguien despertaba con completo desgano, como si las fuerzas por vivir estuvieran extintas. Pues no había equivocaron en ese pensamiento.

Esa persona…

Quería morir…

Un muchacho de nombre Dino Cavallone, líder de una mafia muy conocida.

Quería morir…

-Boss tiene una visita del jefe Vongola-dijo su mano derecha.

-Déjalo pasar-dijo desanimado. Un muchacho de cabellos castaños entro a la habitación dispuesto a animar a su amigo italiano.

-Hola Dino-san-dijo el chico.

-Hola Tsuna…-dijo desganado. El menor se sentó frente a su amigo. Con la mirada fija en el otro-¿Puedo saber el por que de tu visita?

-Pues…mira hoy es San Valentín…y bueno…yo y los chicos, no tenemos planes para salir, así que queremos…

-A Kyoya no le gustaba ser parte de las salidas-dijo mirando la imagen de su amante plasmada en una fotografía y enmarcada.

Tsuna se puso muy triste, sabia que esta misma fecha Kyoya había desaparecido hace tres años, nadie sabia donde estaba; habían buscado por cielo mar y tierra.

Pero no lo encontraron, casi todos había desistido…pero el rubio no, sin embargo, la misma fecha de febrero recibió algo que lo paralizo, la chaqueta desgarrada de Kyoya manchada de rojo escarlata.

Desde ese día el alegre Dino, no era mas que un cuerpo sin alma, su vida no era solo una carga para si mismo y su familia.

-Pero no estaría mal pasar este día con ustedes-dijo con una sonría que desde hace años no la mostraba.

-Genial nos reuniremos para almorzar, nos vemos Dino-san-dijo un animado chico saliendo de la oficina.

-Si…en la noche-el mayor sin darse cuenta empezó a recordar…

Esa fecha Dino no solo iba a regalarle a su amante un chocolate, iba a regalarle un anillo de compromiso.

Iba a pedirle matrimonio.

Pero Kyoya nunca llego a la cita, el mayor lo fue a buscar al Namimori pero no lo encontró, a su casa pero todo estaba en perfecto orden, pregunto a la mano derecha del azabache, pero este tampoco lo encontraba y tampoco había rastro de Hibird.

Kyoya había desaparecido.

Dos años después, se lo declaro muerto.

El mayor escapó de esos tormentosos recuerdos…pero esta noche seria la última vez que recordaría eso.

La fiesta fue muy animada todos hablaban de cosas sin sentido o importancia.

Cuando la fiesta termino, Dino se fue, pero no a su casa.

Camino por largo rato por las calles que estaban siendo humedecidas por la lluvia hasta llegar a los riscos, las olas rompían con furia contra las duras rocas.

-Una vida sin ti Kyoya…prefiero estar muerto-dijo el hombre al borde de las lágrimas…mientras miraba la lenta agonía del sol y sujetaba la chaqueta de su azabache contra su pecho…

Cuando estaba listo para arrojarse del risco cuando…

-(llanto de niño) PAPI! PAPI!-el llanto de un pequeño lo detuvieron.

-*Pobre niño… hacer un buen acto antes de morir*-pensó el mayor acercándose al menor que lloraba sin poder controlarse-¿Qué pasa pequeño?-dijo con dulzura.

-Etoy…bucando a mi papi…unos hombres malos querían llevame con ellos, él me defendió me dijo que me escapaa-decía tratando de controlar su llanto.

El mayor vio al pequeño que no tenía mucho más de tres años, sus ropas eran viejas y estaba abrazado de un muñeco de un gato que estaba roto de un brazo y le faltaba un ojo. Dino se sintió mal por el pequeño, su vida seguramente era muy dura.

-Tranquilo, yo te ayudare a buscar a tu papá ¿si?-dijo el mayor.

-Me ayudara?-dijo con sus ojitos rojos.

Esos ojos lo recordaban a su difunto amante, no sabia como pero tenían un parecido fácil de detectar, solo que era de cabellos rubios.

Pasada media hora, no encontraban al misterioso hombre. Hasta que…

-Hibid!-grito el niño alegre al ver a una pequeña ave de color amarillo.

-*Hibird?!...no…no puede ser*-pensó pasmado al ver a la pequeña ave amarilla.

-AKI!-se oyó un grito no muy lejos.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver quien llegaba corriendo hacia ellos.

Un chico de largos cabellos negro azabache, muy delgado, vestía ropas algo viejas y manchadas de sangre. Sus facciones delgadas y algo demacradas.

-PAPI!-grito el niño que fue corriendo a abrazar a su padre-PAPI TUVE MUCHO MIEDO…-dijo el niño llorando y aferrado al chico.

-Tranquilo hijo…pero ¿Como?-dijo secando sus lagrimas

-Ese señor…me ayudo-dijo el menor señalando al hombre de traje, la mirada del padre se puso seria, cargo a su hijo y se acerco al rubio.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo-dijo serio, pero vio que el mayor no respondía-¿Señor?

-Kyoya…-dijo el rubio en un susurro-Kyoya…

-Si…así es, mi nombre es Kyoya Hibari…bueno con su permiso-dijo el muchacho marchándose con el pequeño en brazos.

-Espera Kyoya!-dijo intentando detener al chico-¿Por qué desapareciste hace tres años?

-¿Qué dice?-dijo asombrado.

-Desapareciste hace tres años, te busque como loco junto con los demás, un año después me dijeron que habías muerto encontraron esto en el lugar donde te creyeron muerto.

-Esa chaqueta…yo la tuve puesta cuando-dijo cuando de pronto su cabeza le dio una punzada de dolor.

-Papi-dijo el menor tocando la cabeza de su padre.

-Estoy bien hijo… tranquilo-Tenemos mucho de que hablar…acompáñeme-dijo serio mientras iba caminando.

El mayor no lo podía creer, era Kyoya, pero tenia que calmarse para no asustar a ninguno de los dos.

Llegaron a una casa pequeña de dos habitaciones, era vieja, no faltaría mucho y se caería.

-Siéntese por favor-dijo el menor ofreciéndole una silla desgastada pero algo resistente, Kyoya se sentó al frente-Aki ve a tu habitación a jugar-dijo serio, el menor sin objetar se fue al cuarto-Ahora que estamos solos, tengo varias preguntas que hacerle, para hacer mas corta las cosas…perdí mi memoria hace tres años, si quiere mas detalles deberá de responderme..

-Adelante.

-Bien dígame ¿Qué sabe de mí?

-Primero respóndeme algo ¿Qué recuerdas?

-Solo fragmentos…recuerdo… a un chico de cabello castaño bastante cobarde.

-Es Tsuna.

-Que pelee con varias personas, con unas tonfas.

-¿Qué más?

-A un chico rubio…que…-de pronto el menor se puso muy rojo-No recuerdo mas.

-Su hijo…¿De quien es?-pregunto algo serio.

-Le parecerá extraño, pero…no fue fruto de una noche con una chica…fue fruto mió…yo…yo le di la vida-dijo tranquilo.

Los ojos del mayor brillaron con intensidad.

-¿Qué paso hace tres años?

-Solo recuerdo que, desperté en un avión que sobrevolaba el mar, con solo una camisa…estaba desnudo y atado de manos y pies, de la cintura para abajo, unos tipos me habían capturado para que sea el regalo de su jefe…

-¿Cómo escapaste?

-Me enfrente a ellos, accidentalmente destruí los controles (1) y el avión cayo en picada, instintivamente protegí la zona donde crecía mi hijo al momento del impacto, que fue en la isla de Gran Bretaña, pase tiempo divagando, llegue a un pueblo donde tuve a mi hijo me quede allí un año, pero tuve que escapar por que el jefe de los sujetos me buscaba, eso explica la chaqueta, me atacaron, con suerte logre llegar hasta Italia y….bueno ya sabe lo demás…los sujetos me siguen buscando

-¿Cómo?

-¿Vivo aquí? Pues…una mujer me la regalo… al verme con mi hijo en brazos…estaba muy mal, y Aki enfermo…se compadeció de mi-antes de que el mayor siguiera el menor le detuvo-Usted debe responderme.

-Claro-dijo con una sonrisa causando nervios en el menor.

-B…bien ¿Qué sabe de mi?

-Eres Kyoya Hibari, eres parte de la mafia llamada Vongola, eres llamado "Guardián de la nube" tienes un anillo que lo prueba, eres líder del comité disciplinario del colegio japonés Namimori. Naciste el 15 de marzo. Te encantan las hamburguesas, tienes una casa al estilo japonés, llamas a tus oponentes débiles "herbívoros", amenazas a los que invaden tu espacio o te ofenden con la frase "te morderé hasta la muerte" eres frió, orgulloso, tímido y muy distante de tu grupo y cumples tu trabajo solo-dijo tranquilo, el menor quedo pasmado ante tanta información de el, pero aun dudaba de las palabras dichas, aunque tenia ese anillo que tenia grabada una nube.

-Y usted ¿Cómo sabe todo eso? ¿Qué es para mí?

-Yo, hace años era tu tutor, y soy….

-Es…

-Tu amante-dijo tranquilo por fuera, pero por dentro estaba muriéndose de los nervios, de felicidad, en fin muchas emociones.

-No espera a que le crea eso?-dijo serio-¿Usted mi amante?

-Pues es la verdad -dijo mientras se paraba de la silla para invadir la privacidad del azabache.

-Se esta acercando demasiado-dijo nervioso el chico de ojos grises.

-Tenias esa clase de reacciones las primeras veces-dijo sonriendo, mientras invadía el espacio más y más.

-Aléjese-dijo molesto pero su corazón temblaba al verlo tan cerca.

Pero un grito hizo que Kyoya se levantara abruptamente de su silla y fuese a ver a su hijo con el rubio siguiéndole, un hombre intentaba llevárselo. El azabache se abalanzo contra el hombre con un gacho izquierdo noqueo al sujeto y el niño quedo libre.

La calma no se fue, varios hombre entraron de sorpresa rodeándoles a los tres, apuntándoles con sus armas.

-(sonidos de palmas) Bravo, Bravo...Kyoya siempre me sorprenderá la fuerza y ferocidad de un padre como tu-dijo una voz gruesa y masculina entrando al cuarto.

-Tu eres…-dijo el rubio viendo al hombre, estaba vestido de traje negro con corbata blanca, llevaba lentes oscuros, era de piel blanca, su cara estaba deformada por una cicatriz de antaño-Tsao Lang.

-Sabes? Todo hubiera sido magnifico si no hubieras estrellado mi avión ahora mismo estaríamos en mi casa tranquilo cuidando de Aki-chan-dijo el sujeto.

-Tsao maldita rata…-dijo el rubio sorprendido por ver al tipo.

-Ah Dino Cavallone-dijo el tipo sonriendo-A pasado tiempo desde que no te veía-Veo que encontraste a tu amante.

-Tu…fuiste el que lo secuestro-dijo apretando lo puños.

-Pues si, los descubrí una noche que era una fiesta de gala, así que quise que Kyoya fuera mió, además seria una perfecta venganza contra ti por matar a mis hombres un mes después.

-Tu comenzaste todo, solo nos defendimos-dijo sacando su látigo-Así que…si no quieres ver sangre de tus hombres otra vez, vete de aquí.

-No te pondré fácil-dijo el hombre sonriendo, chasqueo los dedos y empezaron a atacar.

A los les resultaba difícil, el pequeño estaba expuesto a cualquier ataque. Uno de los tipos intento atacar a Aki con un golpe brutal, pero Kyoya se interpuso recibiendo el ataque mientras protegía a su hijo con su cuerpo (2).

-Kyoya!-dijo el rubio atacando al soldado, dejado fuera de peligro a su pareja e hijo.

-PAPI!-grito el pequeño que sostenía el cuerpo de su padre-Papi despierta-el menor movía el cuerpo de su padre pero este no respondía.

-Es una pena, pero bueno…los herbívoros deben morir, acaben con ellos de una vez-dijo el hombre retirándose, pero vio volar a unos de sus soldados contra una de las paredes-Im…Imposible-el hombre dio la vuelta viendo asustado la escena.

-(3) (tronando los dedos) Con que soy un herbívoro…pues eso lo veremos…prepárate, te morderé hasta la muerte.

-Pa…papi?-dijo el menor atemorizado por el rostro frío y molesto de su padre.

-Aki-dijo serio pero en voz baja-Mantente cerca de mi si alguien, no dejare que nadie te haga daño-dijo mientras se preparaba para atacar.

-Si!-dijo el menor.

-Kyoya.

-Acabemos de una vez con esto, Haneuma-dijo mientras sonreía.

-Si!-dijo contento su amante había vuelto.

El azabache se movía rápidamente evitando que atacasen a Aki, Dino estaba junto con ellos, los dos mayores a espaldas y el pequeño en el medio.

Tsao Lang, intento escapar, pero un golpe certero de Dino lo hizo volar, hacia la pared que esta a su vez, empezó a derrumbarse junto con la casa.

-¡Debemos irnos de aquí!-dijo el rubio, el menor asintió mientras cargaba a su hijo y escapaban del lugar que estaba cayéndose…

Ya fuera de peligro el mayor llamo a Rosario para que los recogiera; el hombre no tardo mucho y los llevo a la mansión Cavallone.

Ya dentro de la casa.

-Por favor manda a que traigan ropa para que Kyoya y Aki se cambien.

-Si *el jefe ha vuelto*-pensó el hombre mientras se iba.

Ya cambiados, y de una reconfortante cena, Aki se quedo dormido y fue llevado por su padre a su nueva recamara.

Ya después de haber arropado a su hijo y haber mandado seguridad para cuidar el cuarto, al fin Dino pudo conversar con Kyoya en su cuarto.

-…Mph…gracias a ese golpe y ese insulto recobre mi memoria, si vuelven a atacarme estaré listo…¿Haneuma?-pregunto el menor pero no recibió respuesta, sino un fuerte abrazo por parte del rubio.

-Estas vivo…-musito el mayor que temblaba e intentaba reprimir las lagrimas-Kyoya… por dos años… creí que habías muerto….

-Pues no…estoy aquí…y tu hijo también-dijo el menor poniendo una mano en la espalda del mayor.

-Mi hijo…nuestro hijo….-el mayor no pudo evitar dejar que las lágrimas se desbordaran de sus ojos ámbar, no podía estar más feliz.

-Dino deja de llorar…me empapas el saco-dijo serio, pero con un tono calido.

El mayor se seco las lágrimas mientras se separaba de Kyoya, solo fueron segundos separados y sus labios se unieron en un suave beso que empezó a trasformarse en uno más demandante.

-Kyoya…te necesito…ahora-dijo con la respiración entre cortada.

-Yo…yo también-dijo el menor besando el esta vez al mayor…

Las caricias, los gemidos, los besos…estuvieron presentes toda la noche…

Al día siguiente, Dino despertó mas sin el menor a su lado, se puso sus boxers, pantalones y una bata y salio del cuarto dirigiéndose a la alcoba de su hijo; pero nada.

Bajo las escaleras y sintió un aroma a chocolate que lo llevo hasta la cocina y vio una de las escenas mas bellas de su vida.

Kyoya, con un delantal blanco puesto, preparando chocolate y Aki ayudando.

-¿Haneuma? Vaya no… pensé que despertarías… tan temprano-dijo mientras batía con mas fuerza el chocolate…eso daba obvias razones que estaba nervioso.

-Papi el chocolate se esta escapando…-dijo el menor mientras veía a su padre azabache nervioso-(volteándose a ver a Dino) Buen día papá!-dijo el menor sonriendo tiernamente.

El rubio lo levanto y le dio un tierno abrazo que fue correspondido de inmediato.

-Buen día hijo-dijo con una sonrisa-¿Chocolate?

-Si! Aye ea San Valentín y papi como no te dio tu degalo lo eta pepaando ahoda-dijo sonriendo, mientras su padre azabache estaba más rojo que un tomate.

El menor no respondió, solo siguió mezclando, pero fue abrazado por la cintura por Dino que sostenía a Aki.

-14 de febrero…la misma fecha que despareciste, te creí muerto y ahora en esa misma fecha volviste a mi-dijo susurrando mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

-Quieres probar?-dijo mostrándole la cuchara de palo cubierta del dulce con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

14 de febrero

Una fecha para dar un regalo especial a la persona que uno ama, podría suponerse que es un día muy feliz.

El rubio sabía que desde ahora seria uno de los días más felices de su vida.

_Feliz día de San Valentín._

_**The End**_

(1)"Accidentalmente"…jha! No me la creo XD

(2)Eh no se si por un golpe así alguien recupere su memoria o la pierda, perdón esa falta de imaginación.

(3)Es la canción de fondo de Kyoya cuando aparece o se enoja.

Jeje hice al hijo de esos dos hablar bien para tener 3 años (creo que a esa edad uno no habla bien o_ô)

Espero que les haya gustado y FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTIN!


End file.
